


Okaeri

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: 10 days of Snakepei [1]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Good natured teasing, M/M, Tenderness, kisses in the night, they live together barbara, welcome home kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Junpei comes home from a long mission. Light shows him how much he missed him.





	Okaeri

Fluffy, gray hair poofed out at odd angles as Light Field tore his head from the pillow and shot upright. The chilly night air raised gooseflesh on his bared arms and back, but he sat silent. Something was off.

He did his usual sweep: nothing in the room was settling oddly, the desk fan would have alerted him to anything new in the bedroom. The hallway outside his closed door seemed fine as well, and he couldn't pick up on any movement on the stairs or the first floor entry hall.

Mental faculties.

A little thick from sleep and feeling out of control from waking up after a roiling dream, but otherwise fine.

Morphogenically.

There was another man in the house. Another Receiver, powerful enough to cancel his own abilities and render them into a dark, muffled thing.

He could breathe again.

Junpei was home.

Stealing out of bed and throwing on a robe, the eldest Field sibling left their bedroom to make his way down the stairs.

Now that he knew what had woken him up he could tell the little ways Junpei had alerted him to his presence without waking him up. 

There was a windbreaker on the banister, tossed there without trying to muffle the sound. 

The sound of keys getting dropped into the ceramic bowl by the kitchen archway was probably what had woken him up, but it was such an everyday sound that it hadn't shattered his subconscious calm. His fingers traced over the thin material of his boyfriend's jacket, noting distantly that Junpei had removed his keys first so that the jacket wouldn't make a lot of noise when it was tossed. Instead it would have made it's usual soft hiss as the polyester slid across the polished wood.

Coffee was brewing, despite the hour. A quiet autumn breeze blew the faint smell of tobacco into the hallway and Light smiled despite himself.

Junpei's after-mission smoke.

Shuffling feet brought the harpist's face over to where Junpei stood, socked feet padding around creaky boards through habit alone.

"You look like hell, Junpei."

He could hear his lover's smile as the other man responded.

"Well hello to you too, sweetheart."

Light didn't pretend to hide his blush, but he could pretend the hall lights were off.

Junpei moved with an assurance that meant the lights were, in fact, on, but the taller man chose to ignore this too. The socks on the stairs in front of him were Junpei's thin cotton socks, which meant he had just gotten in. He didn't wear his ankle socks for too long after touching down in friendly territory. He tended to wear his god-awful purple fuzzy socks then. The damn things sounded awful and from his beau's obvious glee at his sister's distaste they had to be an affront. Light treated them as such.

A gentle hand on the back of his brought the musician's attention back to the sleepy agent in front of him. Light hadn't missed how his steps had sounded uneven and dragged on the left foot. Junpei had better not have gotten himself injured. There would be _words_ with Alice if she had returned his man to him wounded in any way.

The musician didn't smell blood though, so that was a mercy.  


"Hey." Junpei said quietly. Light sighed, feeling the corners of his lips twitch up.

"Okaeri, Junpei."

"Tadaima, Light."

For all the siblings lived for poking fun at his accent, when it was just the two of them alone in the middle of the night, it was like coming home. Junpei _allowed_ his L's to thicken like how he had shaken his endearingly stupid little 'man bun' out of its tie.

The callouses of gun training (and pencil-pushing when he couldn't get out of it) caught tenderly on the smooth skin of Light's right hand. Having met no resistance, Junpei brought his lover's hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly, like Light was the most precious, tender thing in Junpei's life. It was a sentiment that only came out when they were alone like this. 

Standing on the stairs of their house at two am with Junpei's hair smelling like cigarettes and his breath smelling like coffee, though not unpleasantly. As the taller man inclined his head Junpei caught his breath in excitement. The taller man had enough time to think 'cute' before his boyfriend's palms were on his cheeks and their lips were pressed together.

"Love you." The operative whispered against Light's lips. He couldn't keep the corners of his lips from twitching up as he replied. 

"I know."

Junpei's laugh was like a song, the composer thought. Woodwinds and a bass, comedically juxtaposed. He found himself smiling right back.

His turn.

Grabbing his lover by the front of his v-neck shirt Light abandoned the carefully cultivated facade he wore during the day. Lips crashed together and a strong arm reinforced by a prosthetic held Junpei's thin frame by the small of his back. The little noise of terror as Light picked him up only brought a wicked grin into their union and Junpei broke free to laugh breathlessly.

Soft lips chased the hungry kiss the taller man had laid down on his lover, greeting him and bringing them both down.

"I need to shower, sweetheart. I feel like hell."

The musician weighed his options before sighing through a little smile and running a loving hand through his tired beau's hair.

"Brush your teeth before you come to bed."

"You like it." The Japanese man's smirk was audible.

"I love _you_, Junpei. I however am not fond of second-hand smoke."

Light kissed Junpei's forehead and turned to head to bed. The sounds of his friend short-circuiting at his words of love were just as satisfying as kissing him breathless, and he had achieved both in under a half hour.

By the time Tenmyoji Junpei slid into bed, hair wet and skin wafting steam, Light was knocked out cold with the sheets on Junpei's side of the bed turned down for him. 

Waiting for Junpei to return to him in his own time, just like always. 

He didn't even object to being the little spoon for once, Junpei noted with amusement as he slid into bed and oozed around his lover.

"Goodnight Light." He whispered, pulling the sheets up over their shoulders and turning off the lamp. "I love you."


End file.
